yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Foalnapped! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Foalnapped!. One day, Princess Yuna had a rough time with her sunburn as her mother tends it with moisturizer. Princess Yuna: Ow! (groans in pain) Gently, Mama! It really hurts! Princess Luna: Sorry, Yuna, but I did told you that you have to put on your sunscreen before you stay out in the sun as long as you want. Princess Yuna: I know now. (as Luna puts more moisturizer) Ouch! Princess Luna: Besides, you're not the only pony who forgot to put on sunscreen. I should know, I had my fued with your aunt during our vacation. Roll yourself over a bit. Princess Yuna: (rolls over as Luna puts some moisturizer) Ow! Princess Luna: There you go, thanks to Zecora, it'll take affect and cure you sunburn eventually. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. I'm off to train, (took off) tell Zecora I said thanks! Later at the train station, Yuna and her friends were excited to see the new arrivals of Ooo. Princess Twila: Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to meet Finn, Jake, and the rest of their friends! Nyx: Me too. Just then, the Universal Express arriving at the train station as Finn, Jake and their friends got off. Finn the Human: Hey, Guys! Princess Yuna: Hi, Finn! Hi, Jake! Hi, Princess Bubblegum! Hi, Simon! Hi, Gunter! Hi, BMO! Hi, Marceline! Hi, Lumpy Space Princess! Hi, Lady! Hi, Flame Princess! Hi, Slime Princess! Hi, Neptr! Hi, Fern! Hi, Tree Trunks! Hi, Mr. Pig! Hi, Sweet P! Hi, Charlie! Hi, T.V.! Hi, Viola! Hi, Kim Kil Whan! Hi, Jake Jr.! Hi, Lemongrab Earl! Hi, Lemonhope! Hi, Betty! Hi, Shelby! Hi, Cinnamon Bun! Hi, Starchy! Hi, Peppermint Butler! Hi, Bronwyn! Hi, Huntress Wizard! Hi, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant! Hi, King of Ooo! Hi, Toronto! Hi, Abracadaniel! Hi, Mr. Fox! Hi, Rattleballs! Hi, Dirt Beer Guy! Hi, Cherry Cream Soda! Hi, Flambo! Hi, Jermaine! Hi, Hot Dog Princess! Hi, Wildberry Princess! Hi, Turtle Princess! Hi, King Man! Bronwyn: What's up, Guys? Princess Flurry Heart: Nothing much, Bronwyn. How's your day at the Land of Ooo with your mom? Bronwyn: It was okay I guess, Flurry Heart. Kim Kil Whan: It was all right. Princess Bubblegum: So, Yuna, are you and your friends ready for training at the Golden Oak Library? Princess Yuna: Ready as we'll ever be. Flame Princess: First, let me, PB, Marceline and SP give our friends a tour. Fern: I can't wait. Neptr: Me too. At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, the Ninjago Team, Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones welcomes everyone from Ooo. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Girls! Princess Bubblegum: Fizzlepop! Glitter Drops: You must be Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. Nice to meet you. Rain Shine: And who might you all be? Finn the Human: I'm Finn, this is Jake, Simon Petrikov, Gunter the Ice Thing, BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Neptr, Fern, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., Earl of Lemongrab, Lemonhope, Betty Grof, Shelby, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Peppermint Butler, Bronwyn, Huntress Wizard, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, King of Ooo, Toronto, Abracadaniel, Mr. Fox, Rattleballs, Dirt Beer Guy, Cherry Cream Soda, Flambo, Jermaine, Hot Dog Princess, Wildberry Princess, Turtle Princess, and King Man. Stony Flintstone: They're friends of ours along with Scrappy-Doo from CN City in Ooo. Glitter Drops: Awesome! Tyrone: Follow me. There's much to see. After the tour around the Golden Oak Library, Philoctetes trains the foals and children to fight and race while Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and the others watched. Philoctetes: Go, go, go, go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look at them go, Grubber. Grubber: I know. How is the tour? Finn the Human: It was great. Flame Princess: They were even amazed to see the bedroom and my Escape Buggy similar to Emmet and Lucy's on account of their SuperCycle. Slime Princess: Watch out! Gideon Gleeful: Huh? Suddenly, there were some accidents during that training. Game Facer: Incoming! The first obstacle, the wrecking ball, falls down onto the ground as the foals and children dodged it. Roger: That was so close. Princess Bubblegum: Behind you! Roger: Huh? (notices the dummy of Bill Cipher) Whoa! (dodges it) After the chaos, all the training obstacles had collapsed as everyone inspects the damage. Flame Princess: Is everyone okay? Princess Yuna: We're fine, Flame Princess. Game Player: Everything's A-OK. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (to the Gamer Twins) A-OK? Look at this mess! Princess Bubblegum: You two! (pointed to the Gamer Twins) You two did this! Game Facer: Busted! Fern: This is all your fault! BMO: You ruined everything! Game Player: We're so sorry! We're really sorry! Grubber: That's okay, it was just an accident. Eliza: We'll get everything cleaned up in no time. Princess Yuna: Eliza's right. We'll get some brooms, mops, bucket of water, soap, and sprays. With enough said, Yuna and her friends got everything cleaned up. Meanwhile, Luna was showing her baby colt the photo album. Princess Luna: This is the last Summer Sunset Celebration, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: At least there's more Summer Sunset Celebrations for all of us to attend, Mama. (hugs her mother) Princess Luna: Aww, I know what you mean, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Hiro: Luna, you did very wonderful job clearing the storm clouds away with Discord. Princess Luna: Oh, Hiro. As Luna and Hiro nuzzles each other, they kissed. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins are taking a break after cleaning up. Judy: Oh, what a day. Roger: Tell me about it, I'm just getting tired of training too hard. Armor Bride: (drinks Buzz Cola) Me too. Suddenly, Professor Calamitous appears with a metallic trap. Professor Calamitous: Surprise! (trapping Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins) Got you now! (gets hit by Roger) Ow! Roger: So, you kidnap us. Huh? I'm a professional hoof runner! You will catch us! (gets by a leaf rake) My... goodness... got hit... (passed out with Judy, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins) Professor Calamitous: Now, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family will be impressed. In the vehicle room, Yuna, Finn, Jake, their friends, the trainers and Soos Ramirez were fixing and cleaning up the many famous vehicles. Princess Yuna: (fixing the Mystery Cart's undercarriage) Wrench? Hot Dog Princess: (hands Yuna a wrench) Wrench! Dipper Pines: Screwdriver? Fern: (hands Dipper the screwdriver) Screwdriver! (finished fixing) It's all fixed, Dipper. Dipper Pines: (fixing the Mystery Cart's engine) Thanks, Yuna. Capper: (fixing the Flying Ford Anglia's engine) There you go, Girl. Good as new. Jimmy Neutron: Girl? That Flying Ford Anglia is a girl? As for Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Neptr, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess, they give the DeLorean Time Machine, K.I.T.T., the Mystery Machine, Lightning McQueen, Cruz, and Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy a car wash. Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88 and got the hot wax) Tyrone: There we go. Flame Princess: Guys! Check out my newest painjob on my Escape Buggy. Fire Ninja, my hero! Kai: That's me. Cinnamon Bun: Wow! Princess Flurry Heart: I know. Right? Emmet and Lucy would be so jealous of Flame Princess. As Yuna, Finn, Jake, and their friends, notice the Royal Crusaders, Judy, Roger, Eliza and the Gamer Twins has disappeared, they discovered a few clues on what kidnapped them. Sheen Estevez: Hey, Yuna! Jimmy! Look what I've found! (showing the remote control) Princess Yuna: What's this? (reads) "If this remote control is lost, please return to Professor Calamitous". Jimmy Neutron: Professor Calamitous?! Prince Edmond: Oh no! He must've foalnapped Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders, and the Gamer Twins! Princess Yuna: Even worst, he must be taking them to the Nightmare Fearamid Castle! Flame Princess: What?! Princess Flurry Heart: We have to rescue them before it was too late! Finn the Human: Lucky for you guys, my friends and I are here to help out. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Us too! Laval: Count us in! Nyx: Well, what're we waiting for? Princess Yuna: Right! Let's get into the vehicles! With that said, Yuna, Finn, Jake and their friends gets onto the Mighty Bus, Dipper and Mabel gets onto the Mystery Cart, Solarna and Sharon gets onto Ecto-88, the Ninjago Team and Harumi gets onto their Mechs, the Chima Heroes gets onto the Legend Beasts and Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun gets onto the Escape Buggy. Ford Pines: Good luck, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Princess Luna: Be careful, Sweetie. Princess Yuna: We will. (to the others) Seat belts! Safety first! (as they put on seat belts) Now, let the rescue mission begin! At last, they make their way to begin their rescue mission as they all took off. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family were waiting. Bill Cipher: (getting angrier) What's taking so long?! Daybreaker: Patience, Bill, they will be here very soon. Just then, Professor Calamitous arrived with Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins. Professor Calamitous: Sorry, I'm late. Here are the foals. Nightmare Moon: Excellent job, Professor. (to the foals) Now, where are the Journals? Armor Bride: What are you talking about? Princess Black Hole: The Journals, where are they?! Daybreaker: Where are the Journals?! NOW! Roger: Nope! Never! Britney Sweet: Negative! Game Player: We will never talk! Bill Cipher: Never talk. Huh? Perhaps, torturing the friends of yours will make you talk! Sweetie Heart: You can't do that! Christine: Oh, yeah! Will see you about that! As the Nightmare Family, Bill, and their servants evilly laughs, Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins felt very frightened. Back with Yuna and the others, they arrived at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle as they looked up when lightning strikes. Vanellope von Schweetz: (gulps) Here we are. Neptr: Nightmare Fearamid Castle looks scary. T.V.: Very creepy. Lloyd Garmadon: How do we get up there, pass those guards and possessed vehicles? Cragger: We can get some balloons and float up to the top? Flame Princess: But we'll be spotted by those searchlights. Princess Yuna: I know just the group of pups who can help out, (dialing her cell) just give me a minute. Meanwhile at Adventure Bay, Ryder and the PAW Patrol welcomed Sweetie and Arrby. Ryder: Sweetie, Arrby, I would like to welcome you both to the PAW Patrol. (presenting two new pup tags) And to prove, I'd like to give you two honorary pup tags. Sweetie: Wow! Our very own pup tags! Arrby: Arrr! Well, I be! Just then, Ryder's pup pad rang as he answered it. Ryder: Ryder here. Princess Yuna: Ryder, it's Princess Yuna! We have situation! My friends, Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins have been foalnapped! Can you help us? Ryder: You called in just the right time, Yuna, we'll help anyway we can. No rescue job is too big, no pup is too small. (using his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller! The Pups: Ryder needs us! With that, the PAW Patrol meet with Ryder along with Sweetie and Arrby at the Air Patroller. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying, Pups. We have a situation, Princess Yuna and her friends need our help. Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins have been foalnapped by the League of Villains. Sweetie: Not on our watch, because we're going to help Yuna and her friends rescue them. Ryder: Exactly, Sweetie. And for this mission I'll need Chase and Marshall, you two are in charge of keeping Rocky, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma together as Team 1. Chase: Chase is on this rescue case! Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue! Ryder: Okay, I'll also need Sweetie, you'll be in charge of keeping Robo-Dog, Everest, Tracker, and Arrby together as Team 2 and give the rest of the PAW Patrol a helping paw. Sweetie: Sweetie at your service! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on the roll! With that said, Ryder and the PAW Patrol set off to help Yuna and the others. Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Yuna and the others are planning the rescue mission. Ryder: We came as soon as we could, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks for coming in short notice, Ryder. Now, here's the plan. We can sneak right inside the castle and free our friends. (to Flame Princess) Flame Princess, you can hook the jail cell with your Escape Buggy and melt the bars on the cell. Flame Princess: You got it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (to the young human counterparts) Apple Bloom, you and your friends have to put on disguises as the guards. Apple Bloom (Human): You got it, Yuna! (salutes) Princess Yuna: (to the PAW Patrol) Ryder, you and the pups will have to go sneak through the vents. Ryder: Got it! Marshall: We're way ahead of you, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Let's go save Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins! Fern: Yeah! Princess Bubblegum: Yes! Princess Yuna: Let's move out! When Flame Princess and Princess Flurry Heart got in the Escape Buggy, they put it in stealth mode. Flame Princess: How's it coming, Flurry? Princess Flurry Heart: Getting there. When the searchlights went off and the possessed vehicles went back to the sheds, Flurry got the signal. Princess Flurry Heart: The coast is clear. Flame Princess: Finally. Soon enough, Chase started barking out his spy drone. Chase: (barks) Spy drone! (as it begins is search for the cell) Then, the drone searched over and finally found Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders, and the Gamer Twins in the jail cell. Chase: There they are! In the jail cell. Princess Flurry Heart: Come on, let's break them out before we wake up those bad guys. Flame Princess: Right. Soon, Flurry Heart and Flame Princess slowly drives the Escape Buggy to the jail cell where Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins are. Princess Yuna: Psst. (whispering) Judy, Roger, Eliza, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Game Player, Game Facer. Over here! Armor Bride: Yuna, guys! What are you doing here? Sweetie Belle (Human): (disguised as one of the Nightmare Guards) Busting you out. Eliza: Now, get us out of here. With that, Flame Princess parked the Escape Buggy as she came to the cell. Babs Seed (Human): Stand back. Princess Bubblegum: Let's go! Flame Princess: Right! With the heat, Flame Princess melted the jail cell as the foals were free. Flame Princess: Let's get out of here! Suddenly, the alarm sound was on when Bill and the Nightmare Family spotted the heroes. Bill Cipher: End of the line, Fools! Get them! Kai: Don't worry, we'll handle them! The Ninjago Team: Ninja, Go! While the Ninjago Team, Harumi and the Chima Heroes distracted the evil minions, Yuna and the others got on the Mighty Bus and the Escape Buggy. Princess Yuna: Let's go! Everyone, Everypony and Every Creature: Right! Princess Bubblegum: So long, You butts! At last, the heroes finally escaped with the Ninjago Team, Harumi, and the Chima Heroes after they defeated the evil minions. Nightmare Moon: (getting angrier) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and the others are altogether again safe and sound. Scander: Thanks for saving us, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Anytime. (to Ryder) Thanks for helping us to rescue our friends, Ryder. Ryder: No problem. Everest: We PAW Patrol always help. Arrby: It's the least we can do, Arrby ready for action! Ryder: And whenever you and your friends need us again, just yelp for help. Flame Princess: I'm glad that my Escape Buggy's new paint job wasn't so scratched. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. As for Fizzlepop, Grubber and Phil, they formed the new team of the Heroic Trainers, along with Capper, Celaeno and her crew. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I just love forming a team of trainers. Grubber: This is so cool! Capper: I second that, Grubber. With that, the trainers begins to train Yuna, Finn, Jake and their friends to race. Flame Princess: (reviving her Escape Buggy's engine) Ready? Princess Yuna: Ready when you are, Flame Princess. Philoctetes: Ready? One, two, three, go! Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, today we had the amazing rescue mission to save my friends, Judy, Roger, Eliza, the Royal Crusaders and the Gamer Twins from evil villains with the help of Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends and the PAW Patrol. As for Flame "Phoebe" Princess, she got her Escape Buggy a brand new paint job features her own hero, Kai aka the Fire Ninja. As for Fizzlepop and the others, they formed the Heroic Trainers. Rescuing is very awesome mission to save someone, somepony and some creature. Your owner, Princess Yuna. Philoctetes: Show FP what you got, Rookie! The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends played the Card Wars with Finn, Jake and their friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225